Never Sea
The Never Sea is the massive ocean that surrounds Never Land and Pirate Island. It is home to many islands, including Eagle Island, and also harbors many landmarks including Skull Rock and Neptune City. Many creatures inhabits the Never Sea; the Tick-Tock Croc , the Purple Octopus , the Orange Octopus , and the mermaids, Marina and Stormy. Roles in the series The Never Sea is one of the central locations from the series. In the episode "Undersea Bucky!",Marina takes Jake and his crew to the Never Sea to tell them that Neptune City the mermaid city has gone dark until Bucky transforms from a pirate ship to a submarine to search for the Pink Pearl the power source of Neptune City. Meanwhile Captain Hook and his bumbling crew are looking for the Jolly Roger's missing anchor when Hook and crew witness Jake and crew dive below the depths of the Never Sea. Hook and Mr. Smee follow using diving suits to discover whatever undersea treasure they maybe after. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem", while on Pirate Island, the sea pups need Stormy's help with a map; that leads to the Cave of Neptune. Stormy heard legends say; that an amazing sea creature lives there, but no one's ever seen it. Bucky goes undersea, and the crew deploys their own mini-subs. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise. The crew and Stormy follow it to the Cave of Neptune, and a baby sea serpent came out. In the special episode "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky", Captain Hook forces Jake and his crew to race the Jolly Roger across the Never Sea to Eagle Island for the ownership of Bucky. Naturally, Hook decided to cheat, and Bucky was owned by the villainous pirate. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully call Peter Pan for help. They learn that if they can retrieve the golden bell, Bucky would be theirs once more. The crew set out to the Island of Bell and battled a fire-breathing dragon to obtain said bell. They head back to the Jolly Roger, retrieve Bucky, and all is well. In the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue", Queen Coralie traveling through the depths of the Never Sea when she is captured by Captain Hook and his crew as a ransom to gain control over the mermaids treasure. Meanwhile, Marina and the mermaids prepare the show in the honor of Queen Coralie when Jake and his crew soon arrive with gifts for the queen when they receive a message in a bottle from Hook demanding a treasure for Coralie's safe return, and soon set a course to rescue her. But Captain Hook soon regrets capturing her, as the queen's ego was too much for him to bear he willing hand her over to Jake and his crew. In the one-hour special, "The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. Jake forms a team of the greatest captains of the Never Sea to battle the powerful Lord Fathom and the terrifying Strake. Spin-offs Playing with Skully In the episode "Sailing the Never Sea", Jake and his crew need to beat Hook in a race to a treasure but need help moving Bucky's sails. In the episode "Diving in the Coral Reef", Jake and the crew are going diving next to the coral reefs but need Skully and the viewers assistance to stop Bucky from moving. Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Never Sea is featured as one of Jake's lessons in the episode "Go, Bucky Go!", Jake teaches the viewers how to sail Bucky to escape from Captain Hook. Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next Pirate Pieces of Eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the Pirate Piece as well. Bucky proved too fast for Hook, but the captain refused to be bested yet again by the puny pirates. Armed with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook), he blasts a hole into Bucky causing him to sink. While Jake and his crew repair Bucky, they needed one more piece to patch him up, when they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could and use it to fix Bucky. Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook, but thanks to the Pirate Piece of King Neptune, the blast is deflected right back to Hook, causing a massive tidal wave and forcing Hook and Smee to flee. Printed material The Never Sea plays a key role in the storybook based upon the episode special Jake Saves Bucky. Jake and his crew force to race Captain Hook across the Never Sea for ownership of Bucky. The Never Sea plays a major role in printed media is the storybook based upon the episode special of the same name. Jake and the other Never Sea captains must join forces to stop Lord Fathom from taking over the Never Sea. In the Disney Junior book Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables, one of the tales Mama Hook reminisces about is a great race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger the Never Sea. Video games In the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Never Land Rescue Game" as Jake and Flo the Dolphin travel through the depths of the Never Sea on their quest to recover the Golden Squid's magical ink to restore Cubby's Map. In the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" Jake and his crew race Captain Hook across the Never Sea to Eagle Island. Unlike the special Jake and his crew win the race despite Hook's dirty tricks. But Captain Hook reveals that the young pirate crew most retrieve the golden bell from the Island of Bell by sunrise or lose Bucky. Fortunately, Peter Pan arrives soon after Hook leaves Eagle Island to assist Jake and his crew getting the golden bell. In the Disney Junior online game "Journey beyond the Never Seas." Jake and his crew travel through the various islands across the Never Sea while keeping an eye for Captain Hook and various sea hazard like giant squids and large whirlpools in there quest for treasure. The Never Sea plays a major role in the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game during the "Ship Shape" segment the player most sail through the Never Seas for treasure, and steer Bucky toward shapes. Launch his water cannon to throw Captain Hook off course. Theme Park Character Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour The Never Sea appears in the live musical stage show after reclaiming Cubby's map from that sneaky snook Captain Hook with the assistance of Peter Pan. Jake and his crew make their back to Never Land to continue the search the treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. But Hook and his crew soon arrive aboard the Jolly Roger and a race back to the island commence. Gallery Never Sea.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!06.jpg Map of the Neversea-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map03.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map02.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Map-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Locations